A conventional concrete base or foundation system is expensive, difficult, and time-consuming to construct, even for skilled workers, often taking several days to complete. Commonly, up to three or four different manual laborers or contractors are involved to prepare and level the ground surface, construct the concrete molds, mix and deliver the concrete, pour the concrete, and perform various cleanup tasks. Special training, methods, and equipment are often required. In addition, weather-related problems frequently delay the construction of a conventional concrete base or foundation system.
There is a need for an economical precast base system that is relatively lightweight and easy to handle during construction. There is also a need for a precast base system that can be installed in a substantially shorter amount of time by one worker onsite regardless of the weather conditions. A universal precast concrete base system is highly desirable that can be assembled in a variety of different configurations to provide a base for numerous types of structures, e.g., an outdoor kitchen.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a precast base system that is of relatively simple and lightweight construction for ease of delivering, handling, and assembly. No special training is required to assemble the components onsite, which eliminates the expense of contracting several skilled laborers. The present invention can be quickly and economically assembled onsite in a variety of arrangements by one worker in just a few hours and in any type of weather. Decreasing the time for base or foundation system construction leads to significant savings in labor and avoids weather-related delays.